


Treat Yourself

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday Presents, Burr is bad at money, Coconuts, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr spends a lot of money on a birthday present. Hamilton is Excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was one time when Burr spent the modern equivalent of about $50 on a coconut. I felt like we needed that fic.

14 shillings and 6 pence. He had spent _14 shillings and 6 pence_ on a birthday present for Hamilton, of all people, and if Burr didn’t stop being a pussy Hamilton wouldn’t even receive the gift.

Hamilton talked a lot- too much, in Burr’s opinion. But the way that he had gushed about the exotic food from the Caribbean and lamented how expensive it was in New York had made Burr curious. He made Burr want to do something, in that mysterious way that Hamilton always seemed to affect him. So now Burr found himself outside Hamilton’s office, cradling the gift he had hastily wrapped in newspaper.

Burr raised his hand and rapped on the door. If Hamilton didn’t come out, he’d just eat the damn thing himself. Not that he would know how, but it couldn’t be that difficult. Luckily, Burr was saved from testing that hypothesis by the door opening, revealing a disheveled, stressed Hamilton, his cravat undone and his hair half loose.

“Aaron Burr, sir,” Hamilton said. Burr suddenly realized how ridiculous he looked, holding the gift like a baby. He awkwardly held it out to Hamilton.

“Here,” he said. “Happy birthday.” Hamilton stared at the offering, confused.

“What is that?” he said. Burr sighed.

“It’s a present,” he said. “Just take it and unwrap it.” Hamilton took the package.

“ _The Philadelphia Aurora_ , really?” he said.

“Just open it, Hamilton,” Burr said. Hamilton began to pick it open slowly. When he saw the first sign of the hairy shell his eyes lit up.

“Oh, you _didn’t_ ,” he said. He tore away the paper, eager now, and then he held the present aloft like a trophy. “It’s a coconut!”

“I’m aware,” Burr said. Hamilton wrinkled his nose at him, but he looked delighted again as he tapped the shell and put his ear against it, listening for something.

“It’s even ripe! Burr, you are the best. How did you even know how to do that?”

“You’d be surprised at some of my knowledge.” There was no way that Burr was telling Hamilton that he had spent 3 hours in a library trying to find information on coconuts.

“Oh, the things I could make with this. I’m making macaroons! I just need sugar, salt, eggs, vanilla, and some chocolate. Oh, and- Come here!” Burr found himself being pulled up a flight of stairs and into Hamilton’s office. Hamilton checked the coffeepot that was warming on top of the miniature Franklin stove in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?’

“Coffee with coconut milk!” Hamilton said. He took and small knife and dug a hole into the coconut, pouring a thin, whitish liquid into an empty cup he’d gotten from somewhere in the mess. “It’s amazing, Burr. It’s probably the only reason I survived clerking when I was 13.” He poured a little of the coconut milk into another cup, and then he poured in coffee and stirred. “Here, try it.” Burr took a hesitant sip.

“Huh,” he said. “That is good.” Hamilton grinned.

“What did I tell you?” he said. “Just you wait until you taste the macaroons. They’re basically sex in a crunchy shell.”

 


End file.
